Harry Potter and his Seventh Year
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Harry, Hermione and the gang have their seventh year, Starts in the summer with many surprises just in the first chapter. Please read and review, it will get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and his Seventh Year **

Chapter One: Prologue

Harry Potter was just getting ready to leave #4 Privet Drive for the final time on his 17th birthday. He was leaving the next morning, to go to #12 Grimmauld place to wait out his final year to start. He had a fairly quiet summer so far, for he and his relatives knew that when he left this time, he wasn't coming back. He came down to dinner the night of July 30th for his last dinner at this place. He and his Uncle Vernon had a agreement this summer, and actually got along after talking one night. No he wasn't going to get anything from them for his birthday, or at least he thought he wasn't, but he wasn't expecting anything really.

When he showed up at dinner and had his seat, he smiled at his Aunt and Uncle and Couse Dudley. "Good evening all, I hope that all of you have had a great day so far. I have gotten all my homework done for the summer, so I have had a great summer so far. Are you looking forward to your final year at Smelting Dudley?" He knew that Dudley had finally gotten himself a girlfriend and had lost a lot of weight over the last year that he was gone at school. He had met Mandy, and they all got along quite well. Of course he hadn't told her about his magic, but then again she was a Muggle, so he couldn't.

Dudley looked at him with a grin. "Oh yah Harry, this is going to one fun year. Have you heard yet whether or not you have made Head Boy yet? Or whether or not Mione has made Head Girl?" He knew that Harry had a thing for his best friend, and was going to talk to her about it once he got to where he was going.

"Nah, we haven't gotten our school letters yet, but I'm hoping to get mine tonight, so that I can have it before I head to where I'm going. Mione is doing great, and says hello to you all. Her parents thank you for inviting them to dinner earlier this summer, and were wondering if you all were wanting to come over to their place for a barbecue towards the end of August, just before we are to head back to school." Harry brought this up to his relatives, who seemed to get along with the Grangers when they finally met, and his relatives found that they were muggles like themselves.

Uncle Vernon looked at his wife and son and nodded. "We'll take and give them a call sometime this week to make arrangements. Do you need a ride somewhere tomorrow Harry? Didn't you say you were going for your aparition license tomorrow?" He had no problems with magic now, especially after Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of his 6th year. With that, the spell that was on him and his family to get them to hate magic was broken.

Harry looked at them and shook his head. "Nope, Hermione is going to come pick me up in the morning, and we're going to make a day of it in London. Your welcome to join us if you like Dudley. We're going to go do some shopping in Diagon Alley, and have some fun for my birthday." He looked at his cousin, who had been wanting to visit the wizadring shopping area for some time this summer, and Harry kept telling him that he would take him some time.

Dudley looked at his parents for permission and when Aunt Petunia nodded he pumped his fist yes. "Sounds like fun Harry, as long as you don't think that I will be in the way of you and Mione. I know that it is your birthday and all, and that you didn't get to go with me on mine that much, but thank you." He smiled at him and chuckled at the thought of all the trouble that they can get into. "Can I invite Mandy to come along?" He was hopeful to be able to invite his girlfriend along with them, even tho she didn't know about Harry's world. 'I mean for when we go to London, not while at Diagon Alley."

Harry looked at him and shrugged, "I will have to ask Mione whether or not she cares, but it shouldn't be a problem. They get along quite well. Dinner is delicious as always Aunt Petunia." He smiled at his Aunt as he ate his Lasagna. They were having a casual conversation when Headmaster Dumbledores Phoenix Fawkes flashed in and dropped a big envelope on Harry's side of the table. The rest of the family were wondering who's beautiful bird it was, for they hadn't seen Fawkes before.

Harry looked at Fawkes and smiled. "Thank you Fawkes, is he expecting an answer of some kind.. Oh I'm sorry Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, this is my Headmasters Phoenix Fawkes. Don't worry, he's a good guy." Harry smiled at the thought as he stroked the plumes on his head, and Fawkes crooned Phoenix song to them, giving them all good feelings. He picked up the packet and smiled at the weight of it. "Looks like along with my school letter, a few other things have come." He smiled and chuckled at the thought about what was in this packet of paperwork. He wasn't worried, and he could feel some kind of badge in it, and since he had the Quidditch Captain Badge already, there are only two left. It's either a Prefect or a Head boy badge. While he was hoping for one over the other, he would be happy for either.

He thanked Fawkes, who crooned and disappeared as he came in a flash of bright light. He then took his butter knife and opened up the packet of paperwork. He pulled out the badge first and smiled when he saw what it was. "Looks like I got the Head Boy job everyone." He turned it around to show them all the badge. He then started looking through the paperwork and shook his head in laughter. He handed Dudley a sheet of paper and chuckled at his look. "Your going to see Mandy after dinner aren't you Dud?" He knew full well that he was going over to her place to 'Study' and that he wouldn't be back til late tonight. "You can invite her to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow, it seems that she has some magic in her family, but she is a Squib, so she already knows about my world." He laughed at the looks on his relatives faces.

"So your saying that Mandy knows about your world because she's a Squid?" Dudley wasn't quite comprehending this situation right now, and wondered when he got into dating a squid. He wasn't the brightest light in the flock, but he still didn't want to date a animal. He looked at Harry and his mother and father, wondering why they were laughing their heads off. At least his mother and cousin were, his father was just as confused as he was.

Harry looked at his Aunt, wondering what she knew about the Squibs. Was she one also? But that would mean that his mother was from a magical family and not a muggle family. "How do you know about Squibs Aunt Petunia? It's Squibs not Squids Dudley. Don't worry, she's not a 10 armed animal. A Squib is a non-magical person that is born of a magical family. Whereas muggle borns are magical people born of muggle family's. Does that make sense to you two?" He smiled at the thought that his Aunt was actually a Squib instead of a Muggle.

Aunt Petunia looked between them all and sighed. "Ok you all should know the truth. I'm not from a Muggle family like everyone thought of my sister. My parents were a Witch and Wizard that had moved to the Muggle world to try to get away from Voldemort and not be killed. They left when they had me, because I was a Squib, and they didn't know that they were going to have Lilly at this time and that she would be a Witch. I'm sorry Vernon, I didn't mean to deceive you, but I have loved you for some time, and I know that you didn't like the idea of abnormal people." She looked worriedly at her husband, wondering what he was going to say about this new revelation. She never hated her sister, and in fact they had gotten along great before they had to go into hiding. She only treated Harry that way because of a spell that they were under.

Vernon looked between the three of them and then at his wife. He took a deep breath and knew that what he did next would either make or break him. He was also hiding a big secret from his family, and didn't know how to break it to them. "Petunia my flower, there is something that I have been hiding from you since before we met also. You see I'm not exactly a Muggle either. I'm not a wizard either but actually a Elf." He waved his hand over his face, and his appearance changed completely. He lost all the excess weight, and his hair grew longer, looked about 10 years younger than his 40 years. His ears pointed and his face elongated. "I am Prince Chandler Candelstone, Prince of the Elven kingdom. Dudley is ½ elf and also a Prince. I was going to tell you all before Harry left, and that I was going to take you to the elven kingdom when Dudley got out of school. You know all those business trips that I was on, most of them were doing stuff in the Elven Realms." He looked at them and chuckled at the reactions he was getting.

Dudley looked at them and shook his head. "So I'm ½ elf, and my mother is of a wizadring family, a Squib. Now that I know this, why don't I have any magic in me. Don't the elves have their own magic and stuff like that Dad?" He looked at him with a strange look, and wondered what he was supposed to actually look like. "Take the spell off me dad, I want to see what I really look like, please/" He tapped his foot while waiting for his father to do what he had asked.

Petunia feinted right away from learning what her husband had said, so she didn't see Dudley change his look to his Elven look when his father waved his hand at him. Whereas Harry shook his head and laughed as he saw what Dudley looked like. "So why does my Headmaster know the truth about you Uncle Vernon? I wouldn't be surprised if he does, and has been hiding it from me like everything else he had been hiding. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So is there any other surprises and secrets that I should know before I take off tomorrow?"

"Well there is the part about your twin sister that is going to Hogwart's with you at this time. She doesn't know about you two being twins, but I know that she's a friend of yours, even tho in the house you hate. Yes Harry, Blaise is your sister, and you need to tell her about it this year. She needs to find out and you two need to get together again. Now is there anything else, let me think... Me a Squib, your Uncle a Elven Prince, your twin sister is a friend of yours, your parents still alive, nope that's all." Aunt Petunia was awake from her feinting spell now, and talking up a storm.

Harry looked at her with eyes wide. "Wait did you say my parents are still alive. How can that be, they were killed 16 years ago by Voldemort, and that's why I was sent to live with you guys. I want some answers please."

She looked at him with a shrug. :"Well your Aunt Marge isn't your Aunt Marge, but your mother Lilly Potter, and Ripper is one of James Ani-Magi forms. They couldn't come out and say anything, and I know he is sorry for being an arse to you in his dog form."

Harry feinted that time, and was out for a couple of hours. Luckily they had already had dinner, and Harry was put in his room to rest. They went to bed that night, and tomorrow was going to be a different day.

NEXT CHAPTER: WE MEET MANDY AND HERMIONE LEARNS THE TRUTH. WHAT DO YOU THINK, THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE WEIRD AND WILD SEVENTH YEAR FOR OUR GROUP. OK HERE'S THE PAIRING S IN THIS FIC. DUDLEY/MANDY, HARRY/HERMIONE. RON/LUNA, AND DRACO/GINNY. YOU WILL FIND THAT THINGS AREN'T AS THEY ALWAYS SEEM, AND THAT MANDY AND DUDLEY WILL HAVE MORE TO DO WITH THIS STORY THAN MOST MUGGLES WOULD , PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Mandy and Mione

**Harry Potter and his seventh year**

Chapter Two: Mandy and Mione

IN THIS CHAPTER WE MEET AMANDA LOUISA FIGG, ALSO KNOWN AS MANDY, DUDLEY'S GIRLFRIEND. YES SHE IS A RELATIVE OF MRS. FIGG, HARRY'S BELOVED SQUIB NEIGHBOR WHO LOVES CATS. SHE IS HER NIECE AND ALSO A SQUIB.

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, just before 10 pm, and was a bit hungry. He got up and went down to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He walked into the kitchen, where his Aunt and Uncle were sitting there talking over tea. "Oh I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, am I disturbing something?" He turned to leave the room, when he was stopped by his Uncle.

"No Harry, come on in, we were talking about you anyway. Did you sleep well?" Uncle Vernon was wondering and worried about his Nephew. He was still in his Elven form right now, and Harry also noticed that Aunt Marge, wait his mother and father were down there also. He ran into his mom's arms hugging her and crying for he hadn't seen them in so long.

He understood why he couldn't be with them over the years, but he still didn't have to like it. "I have missed you two so much, I love you both. Yes I did have a good nap, but I am hungry now. Is there anything left from dinner?" He looked at his Aunt with a question in his eyes. He was holding onto his mum and dad like he was going to lose them again. He didn't want to do that, and he was to worried to think that they were there for good now.

His Aunt Petunia got him a plate of the leftovers and a glass of milk. "Here you go Harry, go ahead and eat up in here while we talk with you. We have a few things that we want to talk to you about anyway. You see, we have a few things for you for your birthday, and we wanted to give them to you tonight, because you were leaving in the morning." She got a box out of the corner of the kitchen that they had hiding there for him. "This is from all of us, and hope that you like it." She was also worrying her lower lip while Harry ate his dinner, and opened the package.

Harry's mouth fell open when he finally got the package open and saw what was in it. "Wow, thank you Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, mum and dad, I don't know what else to say. Thank you, it's great." He started pulling out a few things from the box, everything from a key chain, to a picture of a house on what looked like a big field. There was also a deed to the said house saying that it sat on 400 acres in the English countryside, and the registration to a new car.

"Happy birthday Harry, that house is yours for your 17th birthday, along with the car and a couple of others in the garage. It is on the border of our house in Godric Hollow, and it's just a few of the acres that we own. We had it built for you over the last year while you were at school. I think you will like it, you can take and decorate it as you want, it's undecorated at this time. We figure that you and Hermione might want to do something about it. Yes we know your feelings for her, and we also have a feeling that she has the same feelings for you, so you better tell her about it tomorrow." Lilly hugged her son as she told him about it all, and hoped that he was going to be happy and tell Hermione about his feelings.

Harry hugged them all again, and let out a big yawn. "Are you two going to be here in the morning when I wake up, or are you going home?" He asked his parents who were sipping tea as they talked with his Aunt and Uncle.

"We will be here in the morning, we want to meet Hermione." Lilly told him with a smile, and another hug. "Now off to bed young man, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." She patted him on the back, and hugged him before sending him off to bed. James hugged him also, and smiled at him. He also whispered into his ear something that he was glad to hear. 'Sirius is still alive, and will be around in the morning to see you off." He smiled and chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "Everything will be explained over the next couple of days, don't worry."

Harry was flabbergasted to say the least, but nodded. "Good night Mum, Dad, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." He smiled to himself and walked up to his room, thinking that his life has just gotten better, and he was going to be happy. He also knew that he was going to have to talk to Mione about his feelings, and the feelings that she probably had for him. When he got to his room, he looked over at Hedwig and smiled. "Looks like we won't be going to headquarters girl, I have my own place now in Godrics Hollow, next to my parents place. Yep they are alive and well, and so is Sirius. Can you believe it girl, their alive, and sitting down in the kitchen right now. My life is so weird right now, but I'm happy. I'm going to see Mione tomorrow, and tell her how I feel. Yes I know, finally, your thinking. Well I had something more important to think of over the last few years rather than love." He petted her on her feathery head and then got ready for bed.

Harry slept the best that he had ever had in quite a few years that night. He had great dreams about love and his future with Hermione. He saw them with 3 children, 2 girls and a older boy. He also saw Ron and Luna together, and the weirdest one that he saw was Ginny with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure whether or not that they were going to be an item, but he had begun to trust Draco during the last year, when he turned his back on his father, and came over to the light side and helped them fight Voldemort and his minions. He was going to be happy for Ginny, no matter what was going to happen. He just hoped that he didn't hurt her, and if he did, he was going to pay for it, not only from Harry, but also from her 6 older brothers.

He woke up around 6 am that morning, and went to take a shower. He smiled as he felt the hot water splashing down on his skin, and got himself all clean. He went back to his room to make sure that all his stuff was packed up, and get dressed. He dressed in a pair of jeans, and a polo shirt, along with a pair of running shoes. He had gotten a new wardrobe at the beginning of the summer and was happy with it. He went about the rest of his morning after getting himself packed, going down for a birthday breakfast, and to see his parents and Sirius along with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin down there waiting for him. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a good nights sleep. I sure did, and had some interesting dreams." He sat down, and served himself up from the dishes of food that were set out for the morning. Ever since he didn't have to cook anymore, his Aunt was taking to it again like a fish to water.

"Good morning Harry, good to see that your up early today. Happy Birthday by the way. So you excited about today?" Sirius said with a smile. He hadn't seen his godson since the end of his fifth year, and he was glad to see him good and well. He was also happy to see James and Lily still alive and well. He was a little peeved that he had to spend almost 11 years in Azkaban for their supposed deaths, but it wasn't with them that he was mad, it was with Fudge and the others that put him there without proof.

"Sirius, it is true then that your alive again." Harry was happy to have him back, and in his life. He hugged him hard around the middle, not wanting to let him go again. "I'm so sorry that I got you killed the first time, it was all my fault." He was babbling now, even tho he knew that it wasn't his fault, and had gotten over that half way through his sixth year. Seeing him back, brought back those hard times. He wasn't going to cry in front of everyone, so he held back the tears of joy til later.

Sirius was about to say something when the reunion was interrupted by the doorbell. Harry got up to answer the door. "That must be Mione, do you all care if I invite her in for breakfast?" He looked at his family with wonder and question.

"Go ahead Harry, she should know about who's back now also." His Uncle Vernon was smiles at this, and changed back into his human form for until they could tell her about it.

Harry excused himself and smiled as he opened up the door and hugged his best female friend in the world. "Good to see you Mione, I'm glad that you could come pick me up. We're going to have someone with us today, actually two people. Dudley asked if he could go with us to Diagon Alley for my birthday, and I said it shouldn't be a problem. Mandy is going to join us also, and don't worry, she knows all about the wizadring world, for she is Mrs. Figgs niece and also a Squib. Come on in and join us for breakfast, we were just sitting down to it when you got here." He smiled at her as he hugged her. He loved the way she felt, and saw the car that she was driving, and smiled. "Is that what we're going to be going in? Good thing that we can do magic outside of school now that we're 17. We can make the trunk bigger for my trunk. Looks like we won't have to worry about the backseat being big enough, Dudlay has lost a lot of weight, and Mandy isn't that big. You got to come in, I got three big surprises for my birthday, along with a couple of cool gifts that will make it so that I won't be going to #12 to live the rest of the summer, I got my own house at Godric Hollow." He led her into the house, nervous about what she might think about the three people that were in the dining room with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

Hermione was reeling at everything that Harry was telling her, and just nodded as he led her into the house. She was floored to see who was sitting in the dining room to say the least. "Aren't those your parents Harry, and SIRIUS." She ran up and hugged the man that was thought long dead.

"Yes those are my parents Mione. Mum, Dad, I want you to meet one of my best friends in the whole wide world, Hermione Jane Granger. Mione, this is my mum and dad, Lily and James Potter." He made the introductions and pulled her chair out for her so that she wouldn't fall down. He then handed her a glass of Orange Juice to drink, and also a cup of tea.

Lily looked at her with a warm smile. "It's so nice to meet you Hermione. You must mean a lot to our son for him to be so protective of you like this. You can call me Lily, and this rogue is my husband James.

James smiled and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione, and please call me James." He chuckled at her blush and let go of her hand.

Hermione blushed crimson, and then looked at them wondering where they had been, if they had been alive all this time. "So I understand that you three are alive and all, but how? I mean you two, Lily and James were killed, or at least thought to have been killed by the killing curse by Voldemort a little under 16 years ago. And you Sirius, you fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries a bit over a year ago. How is it that you three are alive?" She was wondering, and wanted some answers.

"Well for one thing Hermione, James and I never really died on that Holloween night, we were just knocked unconcious. Then a spell was cast on us by Lucius Malfoy that made us forget our past life and to be Vernon's sister, and one of her dogs as a Ani-Magi. You see, Marge Dursley was killed that same day, and we were sent to replace her. The same spell was cast on Vernon and Petunia Dursley to hate Harry. For they had a good idea that he was to be raised by them. As for Sirius, that's his tale to tell." They smiled as they looked at her with wide grins. "The spell was broken when Lucius Malfoy was killed three days ago, and we wanted to tell Harry the truth on his birthday."

Hermione was happy for Harry, and hoped that things would go good for them today. She was happy and was going to tell him her feelings for him sometime today. She had figured that she was in love with him, and was going to finally tell him, now that Voldemort was gone. They were going to do some shopping today, and also have some fun. "So Harry, I got the Head Girl badge before I came over today, how about you, did you get anything special in your school letter today?" She was wondering if he had gotten Head Boy for the year. He would deserve it, even if he hadn't been prefect, he still has done so much for the school over the last 6 years.

"Yes Mione, I actually did get the Head Boys spot, congratulations on getting Head Girl, but then did you expect anything less." He grinned at her as he hugged her close. As they were talking, the phone rang, and Dudley went out to get it. When he came back, he was all smiles, and told them that Mandy was going to meet them at her Aunts house, and that she would come over here instead, but she was going to talk to her aunt for a while and no need to hurry.

Harry nodded and went about his breakfast talking to Mione about their upcoming school year, and what they were going to be doing with their Head duties. Lilly had a few suggestions, as did James. They were both the same position when they were at Hogwart's in their seventh year. Harry looked over at his Uncle and had to laugh and gasp a bit. "Uncle Vernon, your ears are showing." He chuckled at the thought and the look on Mione's face. "Oh I'm so sorry Hermione, I forgot to tell you,. My Uncle is a Prince in the Elven Realms, and has been living here with his wife, who is Human, for the last 20+ years. I just found out last night when he sprang it on me, so please forgive me for not remembering to tell you."

Hermione took this in stride and surprised everyone completely when she looked at Uncle Vernon and bowed a bit. She then greeted him in perfect Elven. "Good morning Prince Vernon, greetings from the Granger family of your home realm." She smiled at him and giggled at the look that they were giving her (Don't shoot me, everyone makes Harry an elf, so I thought that I would change it up some, and make Hermione the elf this time.)

Vernon looked at her and nodded. He spoke to her in Elven again and smiled. "Good morning young Lady Granger. You and your family are always welcome in my home. That includes Harry when you two get together. Yes I can tell how you feel about my nephew, and don't worry about how he will react, he feels the same way about you. He was going to tell you today, so please act like it was a surprise." He hugged her, and smiled at his wife and son. He then went back to English for those who didn't understand Elvish. "This is a great day, I have been reunited with the daughter of one of my oldest friends in the Elven Realm. I didn't know that that was who they were when we met earlier this summer, but now that I do, they are always welcome in our home." He made this clear to everyone.

Harry, Dudley, Petunia and Hermione nodded their agreement, and smiled at Vernon. "So how long do you kids have before you have to meet Mandy?" Vernon asked them, with a smile on his face.

"We''re to meet her in an hour dad. Why do you ask?" Dudley was a bit curious about what he might have up his sleeve for them at this time.

Vernon's eyes twinkled, and smiled at them. "Ah a perfect amount of time for me to show you the pride of this house that I haven't shown anyone yet. Remember the one place in this house that I have always forbidden even you and Petunia to go Dudley?"

"Yah that was the basement. Was there something that you are hiding from us down there dad?"

"Why yes, it has my most prized possessions down there, that I couldn't show any of you until you were of the age of 17. So now I can show you all. Yes you can come along Hermione, you are going to be part of the family eventually, if I know my nephews intentions right." He smiled and winked at the two teenagers who blushed brightly.

Vernon got up and looked at Harry and Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "I know that you both are old enough to use magic out of school now, would one of you please take care of the breakfast dishes the easy way for us, so that we don't have to waste our precious time to do that when we could be exploring something new. You might like this very much Hermione, there is a few things that I am pretty sure that you will love." He smirked at that and saw the brightness of her eyes, knowing fully well that she would love his extensive library downstairs, especially if she was anything like her parents.

Harry waved his wand and the dishes disappeared, only to reappear clean and put away in the right spots in the kitchen. "All set Uncle Vernon. Shall we go see what your surprise then?" He looked at him with a smile, and wondered what else was going to happen that day to him, a day full of surprises and fun so far.

They all made their way to the one place in the house that they had always been told to leave be, and not to go exploring. Whenever they thought that they would try anyway, they always had found themselves needing to do something else at the time right before they could go down the stairs or even open the door. Harry knew what that was now, but never really put two and two together to understand what had to happen. "I thought that you weren't a magic user Uncle, who did your spell work on the door to the basement?" He looked at him wondering what else that his Uncle was hiding from them.

Uncle Vernon looked at his sheepishly and grinned. "I actually never said that I couldn't do magic Harry, all elves can. I did the work myself, and actually invited to join Hogwart's when I was 11." He kept his mouth shut after that, for if he told them that he actually attended, they would actually know how old he was. He was young for an elf, but old for a human. He went to school with the headmaster himself, but the old man probably wouldn't remember him because of the spells that Voldemort had used. Actually he probably did remember him now, so he might have to look up his old friend once more. "Just do me a favor, and tell Albus I said hi." He grinned at the look that Harry and Hermione along with his family was giving him. "What, you don't think that I'm as old as you think do you. I'm actually quite old by human standards, I may look in my 40's, but I'm actually over 150 years old in Elven terms." He smiled at them and chuckled at that. "I went to school at Hogwart's with Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes he did, good to see you again old friend. I'm glad that things have worked out to allow you to let your nephew know the truth. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but with things going the way they have, I had to do some clean up at the ministry. Don't worry Harry, Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic, and his Crone Delores Umbridge is no longer there either. Percy has gone and made up with his family, just to let you know, he was a secret spy for the Department of Mysteries, and couldn't tell anyone until they were done with their investigations." Albus Dumbledore had just arrived at the Dursley's with a blinding light, and handed Harry a box with his Birthday Present in it. "Happy Birthday Harry. Go ahead and open it, I think that you might find it interesting." He smiled twinkling eyed at him in anticipation at the thought of his reaction to the present. "I know it's not really as much as you have already gotten, including your parents and Sirius back, but it will be nice."

Harry was curious now, and opened the box with enthusiasm. Inside he found a egg. He looked up at the headmaster with questioning looks. "Is this what I think it is? Is it a Phoenix egg?" He hoped that it was, and that he wasn't just dreaming about it. He had always wanted a phoenix of his own, ever since he had met Fawkes. He felt the egg, and found that it was warm, and shaking a bit. "I think that it wants to join us Professor, like it wants to hatch."

Dumbledore looked at the egg and placed a hand on it. "It sure does Harry, so why don't we take and place it on the table, so that we can watch it hatch. Dudley, why don't you call Ms. Figg and invite her over here to meet you guys here, instead of over at her aunts house. She might want to see this, and if you don't you might miss your time of meeting her in an hour." He smiled at Dudley, who went to the phone and called her up immediately.

"Ok, she says that she will be here in a few minutes. This is great Harry, looks like you will be able to have your own phoenix. Now if both my parents are either a wizard or a squib, why ain't I a wizard?" Dudley was wondering this, and was wanting to be one himself now.

Everyone looked at Professor Dumbledore wondering the same thing now. I mean Petunia Dursley was from a very magical family, in which she was the only squib in a long time, and Vernon was an elf. It didn't make much sense for Dudley to be a Squib.

Albus was in thought right then wondering the same thing actually. "May I do a spell on you Dudley? Of course it would have to be with your parents permission, it will be just to see if there was a spell cast on you to block your magical ability. He then pulled his wand out when they all nodded, and cast a complicated spell on Dudley and shook his head. "I'm sorry Dudley, you were supposed to get a letter to go to Hogwart's at the same time as Harry did, but you and if I don't miss my guess, your mother had a spell cast on you when you were both babies, by the same person by the way, that blocked your magic." He cast the same spell on Petunia also and got the same results. "I can pull the stopper on the spell on both of you if you would like, and Dudley can go to Hogwart's as a Seventh year this year, that is if Harry can get him caught up enough to be able to be a Seventh year, if not he would have to be a fourth year, and try to catch up to them, so that he can take and take his OWLS next year. Do you want to do that Dudley? Do you and Miss Granger think you can teach him Harry?"

Dudley and Petunia nodded enthusiasticly wanting to have the spell cast on him. Harry and Hermione nodded that they could teach him in time for the new year. "It will be difficult, but if he's willing to spend five to six hours a day in studying and learning, we should be able to do it this summer. I would ask that he comes with me when I move out tho, so that we can have a hands on approach to it. What do you think Dudley?" Harry and Hermione were thinking about this hard, and hoping that his parents and Sirius would help them also.

James Lily and Sirius nodded that they would help out in the teaching and training also. "We would love to, your family as it is, so you don't need to ask Dudley, it's a given." Lily smiled at her Nephew and played with his hair some.

James thought a second and got a grin. "Yah, you can be part of the Marauders tradition also while your learning. I wanted to teach Harry and Hermione to become Ani-Magi, so you can join in in that also."

Sirius clapped James on the back and nodded. "Most definitely, we will have to have a big party with Ani-Magi and all." Sirius grinned widened when he whispered something into James ear and they both grinned wide at that. Most definitely something to do this summer."

OK, I KNOW I SAID THAT WE WOULD HAVE MANDY IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS GETTING TO LONG. WE WILL HAVE MANDY AND THE BASEMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Mandy and the Basements Secrets

**Harry Potter and his Seventh Year**

Chapter 3: Mandy and the Basement Surprise

OK I PROMISE YOU THAT MANDY WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND IN FACT BE ONE OF THE FIRST THINGS THAT ARE DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T BE EXPECTING CHAPTERS AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE FOR ALL OF THEM, FOR I JUST DON'T WRITE CHAPTERS THAT LONG USUALLY. NOW IN THIS CHAPTER, WE MEET MANDY, HARRY'S BABY PHOENIX IS HATCHED AND WE FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THE BASEMENT THAT'S SO IMPORTANT, IN THAT ORDER, THEN THE CHAPTER WILL BE FINISHED.

As they were talking about what was happening with the Phoenix, there was a knock on the front door. Dudley went to answer it, and a pretty young blonde girl walked in after giving Dudley a kiss. "Good morning all. Hi Harry, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Dursley, how is everyone doing? Happy Birthday Harry." She smiled at everyone as they stood there over the phoenix egg while it was hatching. "Is that what I think it is, a phoenix egg?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the young lady and nodded. "Yes it is Mandy, I gave it to Harry for his birthday. How is your Aunt Arabella doing today?" He smiled at the young lady, who he hadn't seen since she was a baby. He remembered bouncing her on his knee during boring order meetings so long ago when Arabella was babysitting.

"She's doing fine sir. Please excuse me, but do I know you? You look so familiar for some reason." She looked at him with a different look and cracked a wide smile. "Uncle Albus, it is so good to see you again, it has been a few years hasn't it." She smiled and hugged the man that she thought of like an Uncle so many years ago.

Albus looked at her with a smile. "Why yes you do Mandy, your Aunt Arabella is a friend of mines, and I have known you since you were a baby, when I used to bounce you on my knee. Now do you want to see if your being a squib is do to a spell like Dudley and his mother's? It could be, even tho I know your Aunt's isn't, because I had tested her years ago."

"Would you really? That would be great, and mean that I can go to Hogwart's. Wait, did you say that Dudley isn't a squib, and neither is his mother? Wow, that's great Dudley." She hugged him, and his mother congratulating them. She then sat down while Albus cast the spell, which just happened to have the same effect as when he cast it on Dudley and Petunia.

"Congratulations Mandy, you can be magical like you were meant to be with just a simple spell that I will cast on the three of you now." With that, he waved his wand over the three of them, and they were now Magic Beings. This was done just in time, because the baby phoenix was just now beginning to come out of rheir shell.

"Looks like someone wants to come out and become part of the family. Why hello there little one." Harry had the baby phoenix out in his hand now, and looked at it with a smile. He smiled evern wider when he heard a voice in his head telling him that her name was Camille. "Why hello Camille, you are a beautiful phoenix." And she was, she had feathers the colors of Gryffindor, red and gold. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Camille, she's a newborn Phoenix. Yes she has bonded with me already, surprise surprise. I guess she has a name that she already goes by, and that's Camille. Isn't she one of the prettiest Phoenixes that you have ever seen?" Harry was crooning like a new father right now, and happy. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, and thank Fawkes for letting me have one of his mates eggs also. Yes she has told me all about her parents and she is proud to be my Phoenix."

Hermione was surprised, but not that much. She had read all about Phoenixes before, and new that they bonded with their lifetime master or mistress before they even hatch. She was glad for Harry and was a little surprised when she heard a voice in her head also. "Don't worry young one, I can tell that you and my master are soul mates, so I have bonded with you also." She smiled at Camille, and petted her on the head. "Why thank you Camille, that is good to know."

Harry, Dudley, Petunia and Mandy looked at her with a are you crazy look, while Albus and Vernon had a knowing look in their eyes. "Looks like you three are going to be together for quite a while then. Phoenixes don't lie, and when she talked to you Hermione, it meant that you three are bonded, and that you and Harry are soul mates. I am so proud of you two, and I knew it back in your 2nd year, when you were petrified Hermione. When Harry wouldn't leave your side, except for classes and to go take care of the Basilisk."

Vernon looked at Albus with a strange look. "You mean Salazars Basilisk is still down there in the old Chamber of Secrets? I knew that one day it would come back and bite you in the arse Albus, we should have taken care of it back then. I told you that with being an elf, I could have gotten us in there. But you didn't want to take the chance, and now you had some students petrified, did anyone die?" He didn't know about this, and hoped that things went well and they got rid of the thing.

"Don't worry my old friend, Harry got rid of it in his second year with Godrics sword, while also rescuing a young first year from a fate worse than death. Everything is ok now, and the darkness that befell our world is now gone. Now that we have all met Camille and Mandy, shall we go down and look at what I'm sure your uncle was about to show you. His big secret in the basement. He hasn't even ever told me what was down there, but then again, we had lost touch with each other before he had bought this house." He smiled at Vernon who chuckled and smiled back.

"You got that right Albus, but yes, let's go show these young people what they were never allowed to see before. This is your legacy Dudley, and in less intent yours also Harry." He led them to the basement door, and was about to open it when he remembered Camille. "Why don't you conjur up a stand for her Harry, she doesn't need to come down here right now. Albus, why don't you contact Fawkes to come and watch over his daughter while we make a trip downstairs."

Albus nodded and Fawkes showed up in a flash of red and gold flames, and trilled at his daughter who trilled back at him. If a Phoenix could smile, he would be like a proud papa. "You have a beautiful daughter Fawkes, thank you for the gift, and please thank your mate for me also." Harry told him and scratched him behind the plumed feathers on his head.

Fawkes trilled his approval and sat on a stand which was just conjured up for the Phoenix's by Hermione. The two phoenixes were sitting there trilling to each other, where Fawkes was giving Camille lessons in proper ways to be around her master and mistress, and she was being a good little phoenix, and listening to her papa. Of course she would give her own ideas on the matter, but they got along quite smashingly.

The small group of people made their way down the staircase into the basement. There were modern lights, lighting up the staircase as they walked down it. They seemed to be walking for about ten minutes, and go down for far farther than what you would think that you would go to go into a basement. When they finally came to the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves at a huge set of double doors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my sanctuary. Now through these doors, you will find that there is many a different thing, from living quarters, entryways to the elven lands, and it is well stocked with all you would need to train in the Wizadring world, and muggle world alike. Harry, I would like to invite you and your friends to live down here for the rest of your summer to train Mandy, Dudley and I would also like you to train Petunia in magic. My family is going to come back to the Magical world again, now that we all have magic. What do you think Harry, do you want to be able to have an unlimited access to a library that would make Hogwart's library look like a broom closet, where your friends that aren't old enough to do magic out of school be able to down here, because the Ministry of Magic has no authority over here, because it's considered Elven lands." He looked at his nephew with a chuckle and a smile, knowing that he would jump at the opportunity.

"I think I can answer that for him Vernon, that would be yes." Albus was chuckling at this, and was happy for his young prodigy. "Harry, why don't you, Hermione, Dudley and Mandy go do some shopping in Diagon Alley, and also enjoy your birthday, and I will get a hold of Mr and Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mr Malfoy so that they can meet you for dinner tonight, and you all can come back here to begin your studies."

"Thank you Professor, that would be great." He hugged Albus then his Uncle, Aunt, Mum, Dad, Dudley, and Mandy.. He was happy at this time, then kissed Hermione soundly. "I love you Mione, will you be mine?"

Hermione blushed at this show of affection, but was very happy. "Yes Harry, I will be yours forever and ever. Don't worry about what my parents will think, they think that I am going to be spending the rest of the summer with you and our friends anyway." She was happy, and they spent the rest of the time down there going through the rules, and regulations of the area and the elven realm. Basically they could go anywhere down here, including the elven realms, but to be careful. Time goes faster down here than upstairs, so you will actually be staying down here for a year in the month upstairs. For every month upstairs it is a year of your life down here. That will give you time to train everyone, and have fun exploring. We will let everyone know where they will be, and that they will have to send all correspondences through your Uncle Harry, and he can get them down to you guys down here."

Harry nodded, and hugged Hermione to him. "So things go faster down here than upstairs, so for the little time we were down here, we have been gone a couple of hours upstairs?"

"No Harry, that only happens when you go through that set of Double Doors." Vernon told them.

NEXT: SHOPPING IN DIAGON ALLEY, AND BIRTHDAY FUN.


	4. Shopping and Birthday Fun

**Harry Potter and his Seventh Year**

Chapter Four: Shopping and Birthday Fun

OK EVERYONE, WE ARE DONE WITH INTRODUCING NEW CHARACTERS INTO THIS STORY, AND WILL START HAVING FUN. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE, BUT IT WILL COVER HIS SEVENTH YEAR, AND WE ARE NO WHERE NEAR THE START OF IT YET. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS, AND I WOULD LOVE TO RECOMMEND THE HARRY POTTER FOUR PART SERIES OF STORIES BY CINDRA, WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE ONE THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY WHILE READING THAT SERIES.

Harry, Dudley, Hermione and Mandy were getting ready to head out to do their shopping, and have fun with their friends before heading out to their new living quarters for the last month. They were deciding on what they were going to do, while Harry got dressed, and decided that they were going to go to Diagon Alley, and then do some shopping in Muggle London going out to eat and the Cinema while they were there. Harry came out of the bathroom ready to go, so they headed down to Hermione's new car. They said their good-byes to the grownups, saying that they will be back before dinner.

As they piled into the car, Harry and Hermione in the front, and Dudley and Mandy in the back, they headed out. Dudley was surprised by his mother and father to be given a Vault key to his own Vault at Gringotts. "That's great Dudley, now you have your own money for school supply's and stuff like that." Harry smiled at his cousin who was looking at it with awe. "I think you will like the Goblins and the Dragons." He grinned and chuckled at the look on his cousins face.

Hermione smacked Harry on the shoulder telling him to behave. She then looked at Dudley with a sweet smile. "Don't worry Dudley, you will meet Goblins, but the Dragon's will only bother you if you try to steal from the bank. I know you won't do that, so you have no worries then." She was in a better mood now that she had gotten to know Dudley over the last month or so.

Mandy smiled at them and fingered her own key that her Aunt had given her. "Looks like we all have out own vaults to get money at. That way we won't have to worry about money.' She gave Dudley a quick kiss on the cheek, and they piled into Hermione's car. Harry and Hermione were in front, while Dudley and Mandy climbed into the back.

"So guys, what do you think we will be learning over the next year/month that we're down in that room? I mean I know that it will be a lot easier to teach you and Mandy all the stuff you need to know to be in your seventh years at Hogwart's over a year, than it would over a month, but I think I want to be able to have some fun also." Harry was talking to them, while looking over his shoulder at them.

"I don't know Harry, but I am looking forward to going to Hogwart's with you guys. I don't know why, but I have always been a little bit jealous of you after you got your first letter, and now that I can go also, it is great." Dudley smiled and watched the scenery go by as they zoomed down the motorway.

"I agree Dudley, I can't wait to see the castle. My Aunt has told me stories about when she learned about it from her siblings, and their stories about going to school there. This is going to be so much fun. So do we go to Diagon Alley first, or do we want to do our shopping in Muggle London first? Wait, don't you have an appointment today for your Aparition test Harry?" Mandy had thought that he had talked about that earlier this summer about some kind of big test he had to take on his birthday, now that she knew the truth, she figured that it was for Aparation.

Harry slapped his head and chuckled. "Thank you Mandy, I had completely forgotten about that. We need to stop by the Ministry of Magic first Hermione, so that I can take my test. It shouldn't take that long, and once I'm done with it, we can go about our shopping and day of fun. Why don't the three of you head off to Diagon Alley while I take my test, and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron when you get there." He was positive that he would pass his test, and even if he couldn't, he could always floo there. He was so positive that he could do this, that he wasn't worried. He wouldn't be leaving anything behind, and he would do well. He was going to go into this with a positive attitude.

Hermoine looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Ok Harry, we will leave you at the Ministry, and meet you at the Leaky Cauldron . We can have lunch there, and then go about our shopping." They drove on in relative silence to London, listening to one of Hermione's CD's and singing badly off key to it, well the guys were singing off key, but the girls had beautiful voices of course. When they got to the MOM building's phone booth, Hermione gave Harry a kiss for good luck, and he went down into the depths of the building.

'So guys, shall we head into London and the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Harry?" Hermione wasn't a least bit worried, for she knew that this was just really a formality, and as long as Harry kept his cool, and didn't loose any major body parts, he would be fine. Aparation was actually pretty easy, once you took the course that they offered, that's why Dudley and Mandy couldn't take their test right now.

"So you think he will be ok Mione?" Mandy didn't have any idea what the test was like, only having heard some of the horror stories of people splinching themselves really badly or something like that. She didn't think Harry would have that problem, but wanted to be sure of it.

"Don't worry, Harry will be fine. Once you two take the small 2 week course, you can go get your license also. You will take the course over the month that we're in the room, and then come back and take the test right before we go to Hogwart's of course. That way it will be easier getting around when we're on vacations and all."

When the three of them got to the Leaky Cauldron, they saw their other friends. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were sitting there having lunch, and probably waiting for them. "Hermione, how good to see you. Where's Harry? Wasn't he supposed to be coming here with you?" Ron hugged his best friend, and wondered where his other one was.

"Don't worry Ron, he will be here at any time, he had to do his Aparation test today, so we left him off at the Ministry to do that, then he was going to meet us here. Isn't he here yet?" She looked around for Harry, but couldn't find him anywhere. –Must have had a line up of people to be tested today, and he will be here at any moment.– She thought to herself wisely. She wasn't going to worry about him until it was more like a few hours instead of a few minutes that he was late. "Oh I'm so sorry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Luna, this is Harry's cousin Dudley and his girlfriend Mandy. They just found out that they're magical also, but had a spell on them making them look like squibs. We're going to be teaching them about magic and stuff so that they can join us in our seventh year. Have you guys heard from Dumbledore yet?"

They shook their heads no, but then four envelopes dropped into their laps with a Phoenix feather, and they opened them up immediately, reading them. They got grins on their faces and looked at Hermione to see if it were true. She nodded and they let out woops of joy. "Well this explains how we're going to be teaching them in a month, what would usually take a year for them to learn." Draco/s eyes were sparkling now with joy. He was going to be spending a year in the Elven Realms with his Ginny and their friends, and it would only be like they were gone a month in this realm.

"I guess he had to talk to our parents first, but got permission for Ginny and Luna to join us in this, so it's going to be fun," Ron looked happy and gave Luna a kiss, before going back to his lunch, "So when do we go down there Mione?"

"I think that we will be joining Harry's relatives for dinner tonight, then go down there afterwords. That means we will be getting all our books and stuff today, and doing all our shopping. Do all of you have enought money for your shopping and stuff?" Hermione wasn't just enquiring about them, she was just being curious, and wondering if she needed to take out more money than she was.

Ron knew that she was referring to Ginny and himself mostly, and he loved her for it. "We have plenty of money. We have been working at Fred and Georges all summer, and have plenty saved up for different things, and then there was the monetary gifts for getting the Order of Merlin for when we defeated Voldemort." Ron smiled and chuckled at that. Not just a year ago, he wasn't able to say his name without shuddering, now that he was gone, he had no problems saying it, just like everyone else in the wizadring world.

Harry soon joined them again, and smiled as he kissed Hermione hello. "Hey guys, passed with flying colors. So are you all ready for a day of shopping and fun?" He smiled as he shook his friends hands, and hugged the girls.

Draco looked at him and Hermione and got a grin on his face. "Finally you two, when did you two get together?" He chuckled at the thought, and hugged Ginny next to him as they sat there.

"Officially, it was as of this morning, thank you Draco. Harry finally got the nerve up to ask me to be his girlfriend at breakfast this morning. There are so many things that we found out today, and it is going to be fun for then next month, which is going to be a year in their time." Hermione was happy and wondering what things they were going to be learning while in the Elven Realms.

Ginny was sitting there thinking while they were talking. "You do know that we're going to be on our own together for a year, and their trusting us a whole awful lot. I mean there might not be much to worry about for Harry and Hermione, but I know that Draco and I, and Luna and Ron have been dating for some time now. I know that we won't be doing anything really that would take and make them mistrust us, but what brought them around to trust us? They wouldn't have done something like this before." She was wondering if they were going to have chaperones or something like that. "Do you know whether or not any adults will be coming with us or not?" She looked at Harry and Hermione, along with Dudley and Mandy, considering that those four seemed to know what was going on.

"Oh you mean like Sirius, or my parents or someone like that Ginny?" Harry kept a straight face when he said this, they didn't know that they were back from the dead, or never actually died.

"Yah like those... Wait what are you talking about Harry, your parents and Sirius are dead, aren't they?' Ginny, Ron, Luna and Draco looked at them with wide eyes waiting for an answer.

Harry just grinned at them and shrugged. "You will all find out tonight. Now let's go do our shopping, then we're going to go see a movie in the muggle cinema." He got up, and paid for their lunches, before heading out the back to Diagon Alley.

They spent a memorable day spending money, shopping, and enjoying the cinema. They had their pockets and the trunk of Hermione's car full of purchases by the time they made it back to the Dursley's for dinner. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Sirius, James and Lily, along with finding out the different things about Vernon Dursley. They decided that they were going to be spending the night in between the three bedrooms, Dudley's, Harry's and the guest room, and leave for the Elven realms in the morning. They slept well that night, and got up bright and early, packing their trunks and stuff with everything they had, shrinking them down to fit into their pockets to be able to go. They had a hearty breakfast, and met at the door to the basement. "Ok everyone, this is where the adventure starts." Harry smiled at the others, and opened the door and they made their way down the staircase to the big double doors.

OK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ELVEN REALMS AND ALL THE TRAINING FOR DUDLEY AND MANDY. ONE THING, I SAID THAT ONE MONTH IN THE REAL WORLD IS ONE YEAR IN THE ELVEN REALM. WELL WHAT I ACTUALLY MEANT IS THAT IT IS 30 DAYS EQUALS A YEAR IN THE ELVEN REALM, OR IN OTHER WORDS, 1 MONTH EQUALS 2 ½ DAYS IN OUR WORLD. NEXT CHAPTER THE ELVEN REALMS. I AM GOING TO BE TRYING TO HAVE A CHAPTER OUT EVERY MONDAY, WENSDAY AND FRIDAY. GIVING ME THE DAYS IN BETWEEN TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
